Condor (PinkRose06)
* Please don’t use this character or edit this page without creator's permission! * Adopted from PinkRose and is now owned by AFellowMercyMain Sittin’ all alone Mouth full of gum In the driveway Appearance Condor is tall, slim, and strong. She's mistaken for a much older dragoness, one that's seen and fought wars when, in reality, the only war she's fighting is the one with herself. Her wings are a bit small, and every single spike on her - her horns, spines, talons - has a sharp and deadly edge. She's mainly dark red, similar to blood. Her eyes are a grass green, one of the least noticeable features about her. Her wings are a dark brown, which are colored similarly to black when they're only a shade or two off. Her spines are a similar color. She often wears red-and-black armor of sorts, bloody talons, and loads of knives. The gleam in her eye is often a murderous one, and she's always smiling, despite her inner turmoil. My friends aren’t far In the back of my car Lay their bodies Relationships Devoria: They only met once, but Condor knows the HiveWing hates her. Condor doesn't mind, really; what's one person against thousands, millions, who's lost their loved ones because of her? Ilannaq: To be honest, Condor feels a bit bad for killing him. He seemed like a nice guy, but actions can't be undone. Condor killed him out of desire rather than any rational reason, so she isn't as driven to insanity by his murder. Those she murdered: She's murdered dozens of dragons, countless amounts of dragons. The first few ones she killed, she loved - her parents, her friends, her boyfriend, all dead. Condor wants them back, she wants to be forgiven, but nothing can undo what she's done. Where’s my mind Where’s my mind Personality Condor is a murderous, dangerous dragon. No one dares go near her. She hears things, sees things, that no one else can. She craves blood like it's hunger, like she'll starve without it. The color of blood makes her cry out in joy; she enjoys watching dragons suffer. That's her persona. Her outward appearance. She's different in the inside, but not by much. She mourns. She mourns the dozens she's killed, her friends, her family. While her mind craves blood, her heart weeps. She hears voices - she calls them ghosts - saying that she's a murderer, a killer, a detached soul that's possessed. Condor doesn't know how to take them. She believes in vendetta; the act of a loved one killing their murderer. Because of this, she's the loved one and the killer - the only way out is to kill herself. She knows she can't run away forever - she's smarter than that. But she knows she might not have a choice, either. Inside, she screams for help while outside her victims scream for mercy. They’ll be here pretty soon Lookin’ through my room For the money Backstory Condor, contrary to popular belief, grew up in a southern village in Freedom. She grew up like everyone else until she was around four. When her parents were asleep, little Condor was awake from a nightmare. She walked into the main area, and as she did, a thief came into the house, wearing a knife. Her mind went blank, with something like rage. She grabbed one of the knives off of the counter, and stabbed the intruder. Her parents had woken up from her yelp. They praised her for taking down the intruder - thieves weren't given much thought on Freedom, and you were allowed to kill anyone who entered your house with ill intent, as a form of self-defense. Condor picked up the knife and killed them both, without fully realizing it. She went on to her friends, for she had no siblings. All in one night, she murdered half of her village. Condor left, not completely realizing what she's done, and erratically killed countless others. She didn't fully realize what she was doing until years later, when she took Ilannaq's life. It was her first time she murdered during the day, the first time she saw the loved one's reaction. It woke up something inside her; her conscience. Condor started questioning her actions, her murders. She began to mourn, and she killed to cope, and she killed and killed and she mourned and mourned and she hated it. Eventually, her murders became less frequent, and she stopped getting sighted. No one saw her anymore. Some say she's dead, but others say she's still out there, waiting... I’m bitin’ my nails I’m too young to go to jail It’s kinda funny Trivia * She makes a small appearance in Goodbye, My Friend. Where’s my mind Where’s my mind Where’s my mind Where’s my mind Gallery Feel free to draw her if you’d like! Maybe it’s in the gutter Where I left my lover What an expensive fake My V is for Vendetta I thought that I’d feel better But now I got a bellyache Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (PinkRose06) Category:Content (AFellowMercyMain)